


PAW Escape: Team M

by yonic



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonic/pseuds/yonic
Summary: Life is simply not fair: Nine puppies were kidnapped by an unknown person known as 'Y', and have been forced by them to play a death game that will never end until, at least, six of them die. Follow the misadventures of the 3 puppies from Team C: Chase, Rubble, and Everest here!





	1. Dispersion

**Author's Note:**

> (Reading very recommended)
> 
> This work is divided in three parts, each one having a different perspective and featuring different characters.
> 
> Team M: Marshall, Skye and Tracker.
> 
> Team R: Rocky, Zuma, and Robo-Dog.
> 
> Team C: Chase, Rubble, and Everest.
> 
> In all of these three parts, the POV will be the narrator's.
> 
> These story 'parts' will occur simultaneously in the story. This means that Chapter 1 of Team C will happen at the same time as Chapter 1 of Team R and Chapter 1 of Team M; the same applies with Chapter 2, and so on. Currently, you are in the Team M part of the story.
> 
> This also means that the chapters that feature two or three of the Teams will appear on their respective parts. This very first chapter features all three of them, so it will be on the three parts. However, there will be differences on each part depending on the part you're on. These differences can range from just one word, to entire paragraphs, so it is recommended to read all of the parts despite having repeated chapters.
> 
> In this AU fanfic none of the characters know each other, except for Marshall and Skye, who happen to be childhood friends. Rubble and Tracker also are acquaintances, but nothing more than that.
> 
> Since this fic was written before Tracker officially debuted on the TV Series, his personality and traits might be a bit off, although I guess it's going to be okay since most of the characters' personalities will be very different.
> 
> Disclaimers: Story based on the Zero Escape game series. Cast based from PAW Patrol. Both of which I do not own.

**[M] DISPERSION [1] **

It was too dark to see anything clearly, but it could be assumed that this was quite a small room, with a large barred door from which a light from a lamp could be seen.

The floor felt very cold and uncomfortable, like if it was made from pure, cold iron. Inside this very small room, where three dog puppies were inside, all submitted to slumber.

Suddenly, one of them opened their icy blue eyes, stretching his paws, feeling the cold metallic floor. His body felt disoriented, and his vision was slightly blurry.

The Dalmatian didn't take long to figure out he wasn't sleeping in his comfy bed back at his dog house, in Adventure Bay.

"Whoa... Where...?" He was very confused. It felt very different to any location he had ever been to.

A male voice with a rather Mexican accent greeted him. "Hola!" It came from what looked like a male Chihuahua. Apparently he spoke both Spanish and English fairly fluently. "It's good to see other pups here."

Despite the dark atmosphere, the Chihuahua seemed rather calm, which looked a little bit suspicious to the Dalmatian. "Where are we?".

The brown-eyed dog moved his head sideways. "No lo sé. What I know is that we aren't supposed to be wherever we are."

The spotty dog took a look around the room once again, turning around to look everywhere. The first thing he noticed is that there were another rooms beside the one they were trapped in. There were two cell rooms that looked just like this one, connected by a circular room at the center. To the opposite side he could see a very dark and long hallway, but he couldn't make to see anything else.

Turning his head to the right, he found the third dog. She looked just like a Cockapoo with a light cream fur. She was sleeping very peacefully, but she suddenly woke up, revealing her pink eyes. The female dog gazed at the Dalmatian.

"W-Who are you...? And what is this place...?" she asked.

The spotty dog didn't take time to answer. "I'm Marshall... And well, I don't know."

The Chihuahua heard the conversation and took the chance to introduce himself. "Soy Tracker. I'm with Marshall: I don't think we should be here..."

She was so impressed by the bilingual trait of the Mexican dog called Tracker, she curved her lips upwards, smiling. Her white, healthy teeth could be seen from afar.

While the Cocker hybrid was talking to Tracker, also revealing her name – Skye – the Dalmatian named Marshall took a look beyond the grated door.

The left side showed a cell room, a German Shepherd could be seen behind the metal bars. The dog apparently was talking to the dogs on the Dalmatian's right side: A dog with a chocolate colored fur and greenish brown eyes, and a grey dog that didn't seem to have a particular race. Marshall couldn't see his face since the dog was facing back. However, he could perfectly hear their voices.

"Just how many pups awe thewe?" Asked the chocolate Labrador. He had a very particular way of speech that seemed to bite Marshall's curiosity.

"From the looks of it, nine pups in total" The German answered to the dog on the other side. "Three in my cell, three in your cell, and I presume there are other three in that one."

Marshall reached forward, revealing himself from behind the bars. "Uh, what's wrong with your voice? And yes, we are nine in total."

The Labrador bit his lip. "Well… I kinda have a speech impediment, so..." The mutt quickly responded, interrupting him. "Rhoticism, right? It's when you can't pronounce the R sound. Most of the times it sounds like if it were to be an W sound." The chocolate dog did nothing but speechlessly nod to him, with a surprised look.

There was a bit of silence. Marshall looked back at Skye and Tracker, who were staring at him, or probably paying attention to the conversation. Nevertheless, the Cockapoo stepped forward, like if she wanted to have a chat with the dogs out there. The Dalmatian moved aside, giving enough space for her to reach out and greet to the other dogs.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves, so we can know a bit about each other..." She put one of her paws to her chest, in a way of introducing herself. "My name is Skye. What are your names?"

One by one, the identities of each of the pups were revealed, apart from the ones from the room where Marshall, Skye and Tracker were.

Inside the German Shepherd's cell, whose name was Chase, were the rather buff yet young bulldog named Rubble and the lavender Husky named Everest. Her presence seemed to be quite cold, just like her name.

The grey mutt introduced himself as Rocky, and the chocolate Labrador as Zuma. However, it seemed like there was a third dog, that looked like a robot, according to Zuma.

"What about you, wobot dog?" Zuma decided to ask the robot himself. "What's youw name?"

The robot made a beeping sound that could be heard from Marshall's room, which sounded to be like if it were to be 'processing' what he heard. In a matter of two seconds, some sounds could be heard from his bark. "Robo-Dog", he said. "Call me Robo, please."

There was a bit of an unsettling silence for a while, which made it easier for every pup to hear the footsteps coming from a hallway that connected to the prison vault. They seemed like footsteps from a human. "Oh, oh! Are we going to get rescued?" said Skye with a joyful smile.

However, the human's voice destroyed that positive thought. "Unfortunately, that's the wrong answer. Actually, I'm your enemy."

The bulldog, who had been silent all this time, spoke with a loud and low bark. "Who the hell are you?!"

The human seemed to be a man… Or not? It was hard to tell because he was wearing a dark robe with a theater 'laughter' mask. The voice seemed odd, as well, so it was very hard to determine their gender. His presence was very... Dark, especially since they came from the very dark corridor at the opposite side of the spotty dog's cell.

"You may call me Y. And I'll be your host of The Game." All of the pups were very confused. What did they mean?

Only Chase was brave enough to speak. "What game?", he replied in a very serious tone. The masked human took a few seconds governed by silence to answer. He then showed a coin that was hidden under his sleeve.

"Twenty-three days ago, a man was killed. As a result, a dog was falsely convicted to the murder and consequently sacrificed, his lawyer would later kill herself after realizing her mistake. A taxi driver had an accident along with his passenger, a vet surgeon. The puppy who awaited a critical operation also perished. The vet, due to his negligence, started a fire at his apartment, killing five people, including himself. Why did these nine people die? Because of a puppy. A single solitary puppy caused the deaths of nine people. Life is simply unfair; don't you think?"

Everyone was speechless. Nothing that the masked person just pouted out made any sense. Almost everyone who were close to the door tilt their heads in deep confusion.

"Today, the truth of these unfortunate events will be revealed, justice will finally be made, and the future will be decided. All of this will happen in The Game."

Despite Y's declaration, the pups still didn't understand what was going on, or what they've just heard. However, one thing was clear to them: They were going to play a game with the person who kidnapped them, and it would start very soon.

"I'll explain the rules of The Game now." The masked man announced as he showcased the white coin to everyone who was looking. The only ones who didn't see the coin were Robo and Everest; they weren't looking at the perpetrator, who after a few seconds proceeded to throw the coin.

The metal coin spun fast in the air, causing it to reveal its two sides. One was the white side that every pup could see. The other, which remained unknown to them, was black. With such spinning, it seemed like both colors were overlaying each other, forming a dark shade of gray. Black and white, imposing each other on each side, like light and darkness, but like a yin-yang, their destiny depended on each other.

Nevertheless, after the edge of the coin hit the floor, bouncing just one time, the man in black stepped on top of the spinning coin to stop it, hiding it under his foot.

"It is not possible to know which side was up and which one was down. But you can take a guess – in fact, you must take a guess." Said the evil human. "If you guess right, you will win the game and I will set you free."

That was very confusing, but very comforting. Marshall and Skye sighed of relief.

However, Chase was suspicious. "Are you serious you'll make me believe that?" He lowly growled.

Y looked at Chase. It was impossible to figure out the emotion behind Y's look, as it was completely hidden by the mask. The mask made them seem to be lifeless, emotionless, hopeless.

"You would sleep for twenty-three minutes and twenty-four seconds. After that, you would wake up back at the lookout in Adventure Bay as if nothing happened."

That was very specific statement. Chase still had his doubts, but he was interrupted by Rocky. "So what if we guess wrong? What if we lose?"

There was a short silence, but Y gave an emotionless response. "The game will not end until at least six of you die."

Everyone except Robo and Chase gasped. Marshall bit his lower lip very hard. Chase maintained his serious look, whilst Robo's look was still lifeless. The masked man called Y opened his arms wide open.

"So, what it will be? Will it be white? Or black?"

* * *

The pups started arguing. Zuma, Marshall and Rubble took a wild guess right away and said their preferred option: "It's black!", "No, it's going to be white!", "It'll be white!"

Rocky, Skye and Tracker said that it was very risky, that there was a 50% chance of guessing right. Chase, Everest and Robo merely didn't say anything.

Y stopped the argument, taking the attention again, by yelling the name of a certain dog.

"Chase. What's it going to be?" Y asked. "You will choose for the entire team. You have to."

Marshall yelled at him "Choose white!", while at the same time, Zuma yelled at him "Choose black!". All of the pups started yelling again, encouraging him to take a decision.

Skye was deeply gazing at Chase, who started sweating due to the tense atmosphere and the riskiness of his choice. The Shepherd started looking frenetically at all dogs.

After a couple of dozens of seconds, Chase finally let an answer.

"…White."

The pups stopped quarreling, now deeply looking at him. Marshall didn't quite hear his answer: "Sorry, what?" He asked.

"…It's going to be white!" Chase yelled with determination and authority. He started clenching his teeth.

All of the pups now gazed at Y's foot. What they felt in a matter of seconds, which felt like minutes, were huge waves of pure fear and tension, despairingly hoping for the white side of the coin to be up. Their hearts were racing like they had never experienced. They were sweating heavily. Except for Robo, who was just emitting some smoke, apparently his body temperature was rising heavily.

There was just a fifty percent chance that the shiny, light white side of the coin would be up. At first it seemed like a very high chance of that they would guess it right. However, now that Chase gave an answer, that number seemed to be very small. It seemed like it would be more likely that the cold and dark black side of the coin would be up.

Every pup in the metallic cell rooms felt like their heart skipped a beat when the foot of the dark man started revealing the coin…

The side that was up... was black.

It seemed like time returned back to normal. Rocky, Zuma and Tracker gave out a huge gasp, with shocked eyes. Marshall had a somewhat grossed-out kind of look, like he couldn't accept what happened. Rubble and Skye deeply stared at Chase, with a very angered expression. The German Shepherd looked down, with a very guilty expression. Everest looked sad after hearing the dogs' reaction. Robo started beeping, like he was yelping in shock.

"Damn you, Chase!" The bulldog Rubble cursed the Shepherd, hitting his back paws on the floor.

"Don't blame him!" Rocky objected to Rubble. "There was a 50% of chance of getting it right. We were just… Unlucky."

Silence, again, apart from the constant beeps of Robo. Rubble, annoyed, let out a huge roar. "Tell that iron dog to shut the fuck up!"

The beeps were gone. One second after that, Y finally spoke again.

"You have lost the coin toss. Therefore, The Game will continue until at least six of you are dead." The masked man revealed from the sleeve where the coin was not hidden in, a remote with a yellow button. "Now, it is time for you to sleep. When next you wake, I will keep explaining the rules of The Game."

Marshall extended one paw, passing through the metallic gate, but it was way too short to reach the masked man's legs. Despite that, he yelled. "W-wait! This can't be over ye-"

A click could be heard. That evil masked man pushed the yellow button. Half a second after that, he mentioned his last words before turning back, heading straight to the dark hallway.

"Sleep well, pups."

Hissing sounds came from above the center of the room. It looked like it was coming from a circular hole that no puppy had noticed before, at the ceiling of the circular center room.

Suddenly, the trio from the room opposite to the dark hallway started feeling tired. Their legs shook, feeling weak. Skye whimpered, and fell asleep very quickly. The Chihuahua cursed the man who had played with the dogs. "Bastardo..." Without any remaining strength, he subdued to slumber.

Marshall could stay awake for a little while more, looking at the room, he saw how some of the puppies had already gone to the world of dreaming. The only pups who could see were awake where the Labrador, the mutt and the Shepherd.

Eyelids half closed, Zuma stretched his paw, trying to get to the lock of the metal grate. "D-damn you, Y..." Those were his last words before falling asleep.

It didn't take look before he couldn't handle staying awake anymore. He lost balance, with his eyes almost completely closed, he was on the verge of sleeping. Eventually, he stopped moving, and his eyes closed shut.

He imagined that whenever he woke up, he would most definitely not be back home.


	2. Insertion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 2 and 3 will be updated according to this order:
> 
> Team M - Team R - Team C

**[M] INSERTION [2]**

Marshall was _definitely_ right when he had the thought that he would not wake up back at the lookout on Adventure Bay. However, he did not expect waking up somewhere that did not look like a prison cell.

In fact, it didn't even have the appearance of an evil and dangerous lair. He left the world of dreaming laying down on a wooden parquet floor. The floor was so polished, that he could see his reflection. His fur looked just like if it had been brushed recently. The Dalmatian took a look at his left front paw once he noticed that something was wrapped on it. It looked like a crimson red wristband, or rather a wrist clock, but the display was completely black.

The spotty dog looked up. Marshall and the other pups, who were already awake, had been taken to a wide corridor with polished, porcelain-like walls, decorated with white marble columns, with sea greenish marble ornaments at the ends of them. Small wooden cabinets, and lamps with golden ornaments, were attached to both sides of the walls. There were also metallic plates with huge bolts around them, presumably to block out the windows.

Skye and Tracker, who were also gazing around, approached Marshall, wondering where were they.

Marshall moved his lips in a confused manner. "No idea. How come we've been inside a prison cell, and now we wake up in a luxury hotel hallway?"

"It is strange, but I could live here!" Skye was very pleased with such a beautiful corridor, despite the fact we didn't see anyone cross it, or explore it in depth. "Well, not with this, though. It gets uncomfortable..."

The Dalmatian wasn't the one who had a bracelet on his left paw. Tracker had a deep stare at her crimson wrist clock, which was keeping the Cockapoo from dreaming on living a nice luxury life.

"Just what are these for?" said Marshall, showing his wristband, as well as Tracker's. "We didn't have this when we woke up..."

"I guess they are meant for The Game that Y was talking about." Everyone agreed to Tracker's deductions. Just then he noticed. "Hey, there are buttons on the sides." He tried to push the buttons from his bracelet with his paws, but it didn't seem to do anything.

Silence, for a few seconds, governed the entire hallway, which seemed strange for such a luxurious interior. Although without a previous warning, a screeching static sound reverberated each one of the pups' ears. While quickly twitching their ears to detect where it was coming from, every pup turned directly at the origin of the sound.

Hidden by a column, there was a closet door, which was open, with a TV screen, which was displaying a static noise, like those on old televisions. When the trio of pups got closer to it, the image suddenly changed, showing the dark gown covering the person who kidnapped them. However, the theatrical mask that the blackened figure was wearing before was replaced with a sad one.

"It appears you have awaken." Said Y, with the same screeching, distorted voice. "Time to explain the rules to you."

"Y...!" Said everyone in unison.

But first, the perpetrator mentioned they had to make some things clear.

"Asking questions to me will be worth nothing but a waste of time. This is a recording, being broadcasted to all of the dogs within this facility."

Skye was about to ask where were the rest of the pups, but retracted almost immediately when she heard that. Now that the kidnapper clarified that first thing, they announced that they would detail a fragment of the story that the puppies heard back at the prison cells.

"July 19th, 2013, it was a rainy day. A man was getting home from work. His usual route led him to a fork in the road within a park. Normally, he'd go through the left path, but for some reason, he chose the right path that day. Along the way, he bumped into a woman who happened to be a coworker.  
Surprised to see him, she asked: 'Why did you come this way today'?  
The man showed her what was hiding under his coat. It was a small puppy, with bloody stains from gunshot wounds. It was clear the puppy was in peril, so he decided to head towards the closest vet in the neighborhood."

There was a short silence, until the voice of Y grew deeper and resonated the same words again. "His body was found two hours and four minutes later. Murdered. They found him behind some bushes along the right path of the park. Sometimes, life is simply unfair..."

Marshall had a strange, awkward feeling, like a tingle, itching through his fur. But he didn't pay too much attention to it. However, that story did strike him as rather odd.

"What... are you implying with this story?"

Even though Y couldn't answer questions, his following lines seemed to have some sort of predicted Marshall's interrogative and reply to it seemingly naturally.

"It's the same for all of you puppies. The pull of an unjust fate carried you along to this precise moment. Only to find yourselves in this underground facility, 30 meters below ground..."

The screen showed up a complex map with many rooms intricately networked by what looked like meandering hallways. It was so distorted in shape that it felt like a ruined spider web lair of some sort.

* * *

"As you can probably see from where you are, you have been divided into three groups of three dogs." Y explained that the groups were distributed as follows:

Marshall, Skye and Tracker were the now named **Team M**. The leader of the group would be Marshall, as hinted by the initial of the team. The team was given red-colored bracelets.

Rocky, Zuma and Robo were **Team R** , with Rocky being the leader. Team R was given green-colored bracelets.

Finally, Chase, Rubble and Everest had been associated the name Team C. The color of the bracelets from this team was blue.

"Speaking of the bracelets, there are some important things to mention about them. As of now, each of everyone's bracelets is inactive. You will need to activate them by using a circle scanner that can be found near your TV screen. Simply pass your paws over the reader to enable their functions. This is very important for The Game to happen."

The screen switched again, showing a schematic of a bracelet similar to those Team M wear, but yellow-colored.

"Once activated, you can press the two buttons on its sides simultaneously for an arrow to be displayed. This arrow will serve you as a guide to where you will have to go next. Consider it as a compass."

Skye turned around, looking for that scanner nearby, although she was still capable of listening to the explanations of Y's doomed Game rules.

"The bracelets are absolutely necessary to enter the Numbered Doors. As of now, you probably haven't seen any. They just look like any regular door, but they present a colored number splattered on them. Near these doors, you will find the devices called Bracelet Authentication Devices, or BREAD, for short. You must scan your paws over these devices in order to activate the X-Paws Input Device beside the BREAD. The Numbered Door will not open unless you enter the same amount of X-Pawsses as the number painted on the door."

"X-Pawsses? Sounds like a very bad English pun." Said Tracker, with a short giggle.

However, the voice of the masked man suddenly turned even darker after the next sentence.

"Each time one of you puppies is unable to continue the Game, the bracelet will automatically disengage and an X-Pawss will be revealed. In blunter terms, there will be an X-Pawss for each dead puppy."

Skye deeply gasped, shutting her eyes, trying to ignore what she said. The shocked Chihuahua clenched his teeth in fear. Marshall sat down, with a short, nauseous gag. They _knew_ the X-Pawsses would be necessary to continue with the game, but they never thought it'd work in such a bloody way. They didn't want to accept leaving puppies behind to their demise, in order for them to-

"It is hidden, but an exit can be found. Seek a way out... Seek a door that carries a [6]. This obviously means that, at least, six of you must die in order to open the door that connects to the exit of this facility."

Marshall tried to do the math out of all this nonsense. Since the [6] door, which hides the exit behind it, has the number [6] on it, that means that it is a Numbered Door. Those doors won't open unless the same amount of X-Pawsses as the number imprinted on said door are entered. X-Pawsses would be revealed each time a dog is deceased, which meant...

In order to open the Numbered Door emblazoned with the number [6] containing the exit, six of the 9 puppies had to die. There was no denying on that.

"There's a few things to mention about their interaction with the bracelets, as well. Each Numbered Door will only remain open for 24 seconds. Once that time passed, the Numbered Doors will automatically close. By then, any puppy that did not authenticate on the BREAD, but managed to pass through it, the injectors hidden within their bracelet will automatically trigger. The trespasser will be penalized by an injection of an aqueous solution of mercuric chloride. Once that happens, the digestive tract will collapse due to the poison, killing you in about 23 minutes."

"What..." Marshall was stunned, but if he were to understand the rules of the Game, that would have probably meant _"don't you ever try to cheat!"_ , or something of the sort. Although he did know about the existence of such poison.

"Also, don't expect the Numbered Doors from opening again. Once they close, they will remain locked until those who have last opened the door authenticate in the Door Unlocking Device, or DUD. Only then the rest will be able to open said door."

Tracker tilted his head in confusion. What implications did that last rule have? He thought it wasn't that necessary, considering they were separated.

"I believe that concludes the rules explanations." When Marshall was about to give a question, Y brought up something he mentioned a while ago. "Remember that I can't answer your questions."

"Dang it... Says this man can't answer our questions but talks just like he could heard us..." Marshall was starting to lose his patience.

However, despite Y having explained the rules, he added one more last thing to his explanations:

"Sometimes, you will encounter different challenges. Only fate will only decide whether if you overcome it... Or not. With that... I wish you... Good luck."

* * *

Y waved goodbye, with a _"Have a nice escape"_. Marshall hit the screen hard with one of his back paws, but it did nothing but switch the image to static again. "Rrrrargh! I _HATE_ that guy!"

Suddenly, a feminine voice could be heard from the right end of the hallway. It was the Cockapoo's. "Pups, come over here! I think I found the bracelet device thingy!"

Both the Chihuahua and the Dalmatian sprinted towards where Skye was. She wasn't that far away so they got over there in less than a minute. The female puppy was looking at a slightly smaller than her head strange kind of device. When she placed her paws for closer inspection, a long, rather annoying beep could be heard from Skye's bracelet.

"Oh...! I think it booted up..." Indeed, it displayed an arrow pointing towards the other end of the hallway. "So that's where we should be heading next..."

Marshall was going to go straight ahead towards that direction, but a patient Tracker managed to hold him steady by grabbing his collar.

"Espera! We should activate our bracelets, too. Otherwise we won't be able to use the other devices." He jiggled, as he took Marshall's left paw with his left paw, and touched the reader, thus activating their respective wristband gadgets simultaneously.

Now, all of the bracelets were displaying an arrow pointing towards the other end of the hallway.

"So this is the way to the first Numbered Door?" asked Marshall.

Skye shrugged, but she shared her opinion anyway. "Well, it would be quite pointless if it showed a way directly to the exit, without all these Numbered Doors mess. Besides, we need to open those with our bracelets."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Tracker was already on its way.

The hallway didn't seem to be long at first, but after one minute of trotting, it started feeling tiring. To make it more of a bliss, Skye shared her thoughts about the situation.

"Do you guys think is there going to be a [0] door?"

None of them stopped; Marshall decided to answer with another question. "Why would you think there would be a door with a number [0]?"

The hybrid breed dog kept trotting as she talked. "Because I can't believe Y is going to kill anyone of us so soon. If I were them, I would think that'd be unfair for the... Game."

"You have such a crazy imagination..." This time Marshall did stop, twitching an eye, grossed out.

"Ugh, did you _really_ think I don't have the right to try and think like the one who wants to kill us!?" She stopped along him, raising a paw as a warning call. "I was trying to be positive! Otherwise, tell me a reason why I shouldn't do it."

"Uh, cachorros, there is one." Tracker cut through the argument with just one yell.

"Oh yeah, tell us, then." Skye got very annoyed by the fact that Marshall could be distrusting her, she was clenching her teeth.

"No, I mean, a door number [0]. There is one."

Both pups that weren't beside the door ran towards the end of the hallway. One turn to the right at the corner and... There it was.

* * *

A big, double, metallic gray door, emblazoned with red paint, that almost looked like blood. Its presence was already sinister enough with the lack of lights, but the number that covered the doors made it feel even more nerve-wrecking, yet still relaxing to some point.

_[0]_. That meant that zero X-Pawsses were required to open this door. Which meant that nobody had to die in order for this door to open.

Tracker was gazing to the left of the door, where a mysterious, old-navy styled device was bolted tight onto the wall. All dogs could easily identify this device because of the bread decoration on top of the switch.

"So this must be the BREAD..." said Skye. "Well, should we open it?"

Marshall pushed the two buttons on his wrist watch gadget. For some reason, it started beeping, and instead of displaying an arrow, a circle started blinking. Skye looked at it with a prideful grin. "Well, the bracelets confirmed my thoughts. This is where we should be going..."

Just when she was going to put a paw directly to the BREAD, Tracker stopped her. He is quite good at stopping people at the right time. "Aren't you going a little too fast?"

"Tracker's right, Skye. Later on we will have to pass through doors with higher numbers. Puppies will have to..."

Skye stared at both of them, quite ashamed. "Right, it's just... I just think that if I get behind, I'll get trapped in here, or killed... Being honest, I'm a good and patient pup, but I acknowledge that I may get a little... Pumped up, sometimes. Especially in these kind of situations. I hope you understand..."

Marshall nodded, while Tracker said: "We do. No te preocupes."

After a very short while, they unanimously decided to open the door, calmly.

Marshall was the first to put his paw on the BREAD. An electronic beep resonated through the corner of the hallway. Skye followed suit. Finally, Tracker put his on the reader.

When the device was touched by Marshall's paw, a small indentation just below the BREAD opened, revealing a second device, which seemed like a keyboard with nine slots lined horizontally above it. It was quite big compared to the bracelet device, perhaps so that the tiny paws of the doggies could tap the small keys.

"So... What next?" Asked Marshall.

"Assuming we don't need any X-Pawsses..." Skye simply tapped the "Enter" key. An electronic short chime could be heard, and the doors suddenly opened.

"The doors opened!" Tracker was quite impressed, despite having predicted what would've happened.

"Q-Quick, we only have 24 seconds!" Marshall exaggerated the urgency, since they only require about three seconds to just cross the door, walking.

Despite that, those seconds felt like a lightning. The double doors slowly closed before getting locked. According to the rules, those doors would not open until those who authenticated went through the DUD.

Obviously though, they had to find it first. Team M started inspecting the room that was now opened to them. It was an almost perfect square two-stories room, with woodened parquet, woodened walls, and even woodened stairs with golden paint, something that Skye wasn't particularly welcome to see. Just to the right of the room were five dog-sized chairs arranged in a circle, around a vintage, wooden table with the shape of a circle. Just behind it was a metallic door with a frame made out of big bolts. It didn't seem to have a knob or a lock, so it might be a sliding door.

Looking directly to the left from the double doors, there was a counter with all kinds of dog food. Tracker considered they might have been placed there in case they got trapped for a very long amount of time, which was on both sides relaxing but somewhat dark. There was also another woodened door, which was half opened. The Chihuahua decided to take a look, without wincing before entering.

On the other side of the door, there was a quite dusty pantry, with shelves full of canned food, covered in spider webs. There was so much that it would probably ran out in about a year.

"So much food..." Said Tracker, with a drop of drool sliding through his lips. "Hopefully it won't be expired..."

On the main room, which seemed to be a ward or a foyer, Marshall decided to head upstairs, while Skye would be inspecting the ground floor. Upon reaching the second floor, which had a floor composed of checkerboard tiles, the Dalmatian noticed that it was just a hallway with four pair of doors, all of which were locked. However, there was something odd about two of those doors.

The door that was closest to the spotty dog had a strange black symbol written on it. It didn't look like a number, so he wondered if this was actually a Numbered Door or not. He noticed the golden keyhole on the door, with the same symbol engraved on it. That, and the lack of BREAD device told him it wasn't a Numbered Door, but a different kind of door.  
The pair of doors that were on a small room on the second floor looked like those on a 1920s style elevator. A metal grating covered the elevator doors, splattered with a different kind of strange circle. However, this one was more familiar to him, as he has seen it sometimes deeply associated with "male gender".

On the other side on the wall, he found a strange white device, with a very similar look to the BREAD. Marshall assumed it was the device they were looking for.

"Pups, I think I've found the DUD!"

* * *

In about twenty-three seconds, the two pups were already next to Marshall, looking deeply at the round, white device with a bread ornament on top.

"Still going with the puns, eh... A dud bread." Skye and Marshall giggled at Tracker's 'very clever' commentary. "What are we waiting for? Let's authenticate..."

"Wait, I have a very good idea." Said Skye. "We have already gone through the door. Why would we need it to open again?"

"What are you implying, Skye?" Asked Marshall

"I'm saying we could use this in our advantage. Since we don't have to go through that door again, then we could leave it permanently shut. That way it'll be an obstacle to the others that they can't open."

"Are you saying that we should leave them behind?" Tracker wasn't fond of that idea. "Let me repeat myself: This isn't a competición."

"You would think that way would be if a team manages to get out before our team." Skye began quarreling with Tracker.

"If that's your intention, what you're going to do is just leave them to their demise. We wouldn't be able to get through door [6] until we knew they were... They were..."

"They will probably be dead by the time we get to door [6]!"

Tracker showed her some of his survival knowledge. "Dogs can hold up without water for a couple of days. You're not even considering they may find food and water just like us! Besides, why would the [0] door _be_ an obstacle to them?"

_"Argh, why won't they stop!? Then I guess I'll have to do something!"_ thought Marshall. He then placed his paw on the DUD.

Both talking dogs uttered in unison. "M-Marshall!"

"I had to, guys..." Suddenly, the DUD started beeping, and displayed the number "32". A second later, the number went down by one. A second later it decreased again. By the third second the circular reader was displaying the number "29".

"A-A countdown!?" Skye opened her eyes wide in surprise, and sat on the floor.

"W-we gotta hurry then! I bet something bad is going to happen to us if..."

Tracker just went on and authenticated with his paw. "Rápido, Skye."

Skye bit her lip, got up, and approached to the DUD. The Cockapoo looked to the other dogs, with their fur covered in sweat, and trembling legs. She stared at them with a small, merciful smile, and placed a paw on the reader. A short beeping chime resonated on their ears, followed by the sound of three furry bodies dropping to the floor.

"Damn it... Why didn't Y mention about a countdown on the DUD...?" cursed Marshall, looking at the woodened ceiling with flower decorative motifs.

There was silence for a couple of minutes, time which they took to relax.

* * *

The now perfectly calmed pups on Team M were now sitting on the chairs around the table from the bottom floor. However, no one talked until the Dalmatian decided to brought up a conversation.

"Hey pups, can I ask you something?" asked Marshall.

Both nodded. "Sure, go ahead" uttered Skye.

"Do you guys have any idea of who could Y be?"

There was a short silence, until Tracker spoke. "No tengo ni idea. The only thing we know is that he, or she, is a human."

"I'm wondering why Y had a different mask when they were talking about the rules." Skye mentioned that she remembered seeing him with a happy mask back at the prison cells. "Maybe it's so that he can share how he is feeling to us? Or could it be because he is thinking this is some sort of a wicked staged show?"

Marshall gave out a loud chuckle. "That'd be so insane... A staged show, and we're the actors...? That Y would be so wicked if he thinks this is a theater."

"Well, that bastard could be broadcasting this somewhere... I've seen that in mystery shows and psychological horror games." Skye apparently knew a lot about that kind of shady stuff, which made the spotty dog stare at her with a suspicious look.

Skye took a look around the ward, trying to take a gaze at any hint of hidden cameras. However, considering those things are small as ants, she thought that'd be very hard to find. Marshall considered that the sole idea of this game of death being broadcasted to any of the endless places of the world would be somewhat crazy and nonsensical.

Tracker put his head on the table, ignoring their topic of discussion, mentioning he honestly preferred thinking about what was Y trying to accomplish, rather than who he was.

"Oh, that's true. No matter who Y is, their intentions also matter." Skye patted the Chihuahua's head as a compliment. "What does he accomplish by setting this fatal game?"

Marshall deeply thought about it. He knew that there had to be some deep connection between all nine of the pups, but he couldn't think of any. Although...

"Skye... Do you happen to know me from before?"

The female dog put her paw on her muzzle, deep in thought, as her eyes scanned every inch of Marshall's face. "Somehow... I think I do know you. But I can't get to remember you... Do you?"

The Dalmatian shook his head. "Somehow, I think we were friends, way before this crazy game."

"Maybe Y used a memory loss drug on us." Theorized Tracker. "And maybe that's why that wicked story of what happened twenty-three days ago sounds so strange to us."

"It makes sense... If we were all involved in that story, that would be the only connection, between all of us. At least that we can think as of now..." Marshall was wagging his tail happily, despite the fact they were trapped. "Hopefully we'll regain our memories back."

"Then... Could that be a motive why he is doing this madness...?" Skye had a sad look on her pupils. "But no puppy did anything wrong... Right?"

There was a very long silence, that lasted like two minutes. Then Tracker brought another subject to the conversation.

"...Esa puerta... We haven't checked that door, right?" His left paw was pointing directly at the metallic door behind them. The door was bolted to the wall with big rivets, and a very small, rectangular window where the hallway leading to another room could be seen.

"Right... Although I bet it's going to be locked." Marshall was approaching the door, that suddenly opened upon close proximity. "Huh... It opened."

"So it seems." Said Skye, coughing when she noticed some strange gas coming out the door. "W-wait, what's this...?"

"G-gas...?" muttered Tracker, feeling very dizzy, his vision being very blurry.

_"A trap..."_ The Dalmatian had trouble talking or even thinking with all the dizziness. He had almost no strength trying on supporting his own weight. "It's a... trap..."

Marshall fell unconscious first, being the one who was more exposed to the burning gas. Skye's body couldn't handle her own weight as well, flopping almost instantly to the ground. Before her eyelids couldn't shut completely, she gazed a very faint, but dark, figure beneath the dark fumes. It seemed to be tall in figure, but that was pretty much what she could discern.

She passed out fairly quickly after that, with the Chihuahua following almost immediately after.

With the three knocked out, the shady figure brought the three pups inside, despite the heated up fumes which would after about 5 minutes dissipate thanks to the ventilation system. Then, the door was firmly shut.

* * *

**STATUS  
** (According to Team M's perspective)

**Team M:**  
Marshall (ALIVE), Skye (ALIVE), Tracker (ALIVE)

**Team R:**  
Rocky (?), Zuma (?), Robo-Dog (?)

**Team C:**  
Chase (?), Rubble (?), Everest (?)


	3. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter 3 will involve the first Death Minigames! Will the pups survive the challenges?
> 
> Also, this chapter of Team M is heavily based on a very iconic scene from the game Zero Escape 3 - Zero Time Dilemma, so if you have heard of that game, or played it you'll probably know what scene I'm talking about.

** [M] FIRE [3] **

"This room is..." said Marshall upon waking up from what happened quite a few minutes ago. He was on all fours, with his eyes looking around at the new room.

It didn't have the decorations and fanciness looks of the previous rooms they were before. Instead, it had a much more steampunk aesthetic, with cold metallic boards bolted onto the walls, roof and floor, covering a quasi-rectangular area that enclosed the new room. There was a small, cylindrical looking extrusion with control panels with multiple buttons, screens, and gauges on them. There were also multiple posters covering half of the blast window, most of them were illegible, while one of them described multiple types of symbols and their meanings.

To Marshall's left was the Chihuahua dog who was accompanying him, and to his left was also a cabinet that didn't seem to be locked. To the right of said cabinet, a door with a small yellow window allowed to see through the inside of another chamber adjacent to this one.

Tracker identified with ease the room they were at "It seems like a trash disposal room. At least that's what it seems like."

Marshall examined the device to his left paw, and pressed the two buttons on their sides. For some reason, a red X was displayed on the screen.

"Huh...? Why isn't there an arrow here?" said the Dalmatian, after noticing that what he expected was gone, and something completely different was displayed on the bracelet's screen.

"I wouldn't be worrying about that for now..." the Chihuahua looked around the room once again. "Dónde está Skye? She wasn't here when I woke up..."

The white and black spotty dog looked around again. Staring at the console panels, the cabinet, the yellow windowed door, and then he noticed that there were two more doors. One of them looked like a hatch door with a wheel knob to open it. However, it seemed to be electronic because Tracker had tried opening that door, with no luck. The other door was on the wall to the right of the blast door, however, this one looked of the sliding kind, which could be opened by pulling a lever.

_"Could Skye have managed to get out of this room?"_ thought Marshall while pulling the lever down. The door slowly slid, revealing a short hallway leading to the already opened door to the lounge the dogs were before. "It opened! Tracker, it opened!"

"So?" The Chihuahua was getting more uncomfortable by seconds.

"Um... Well, I didn't really expect it to, so..." Replied the spotty dog.

When the two male dogs realized that they wouldn't be able to advance any further, a couple of knocks could be heard from the door with the yellow window. Upon reaching it, they gazed a small Cockapoo female dog on the other side of the door.

"Skye!" screamed Marshall upon seeing the third dog of their team.

"What the hell are you doing in there!?" Tracker followed suit, with a very worried look on his sky blue eyes.

The Cockapoo spoke for the first time since the pup trio woke up with a sarcastic line: "Cutting my next album. What do you think I'm doing?" She tried to open the door, but she couldn't. "I'm locked in here!"

"You are locked in...?" whimpered the Dalmatian, biting his lip in concern. "Why...?"

"How should I know!? This is where I was when I woke up!" The Cockapoo looked back at the huge pile of sand that was inside the chamber she was in. "Stuck in this incinerator sort of thing!"

Skye was trapped in a cylindrical room, where apart from the ridiculously large mountain of sand, there were some arrays of circular holes of some sort around the chamber, which emitted a huge and stinky scent of gas. There were also some iron panels screwed on the burn marked walls, but nothing more. It was too dark to see anything else.

"Aguanta, we'll get you out now!" stated Tracker. He kneeled down a bit and looked for something specific below the handle. "Damn it, there's no keyhole here... It probably might be an electronic lock just like the blast door."

The female dog let out a short sigh from her lips. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Once again, she was right. A seemingly long chime could suddenly be heard from a speaker hanging on the ceiling of both chambers, followed by a young, female voice. Her tone was extremely cold, nasty and mean. "Incinerator startup... Will now commence. Incineration in... Thirty-two minutes."

The three pups changed from a worried look to a very, very scared expression, their pupils getting smaller and their eyes growing. The Chihuahua tried to keep it together, telling to Skye: "It's gonna be okay, Skye! Stay calm!"

"You're the one flailing and freaking out here!" shouted the Cockapoo, noticing how the brown dog was shaking from tension, his tail wagging to his right; a big signal he was under a huge pressure.

"We have to do something!" Marshall quickly analyzed the situation and figured out two workarounds to their problems. "Either stop the incinerator startup... Or unlock the incinerator door."

"Okay. I'll see if I can do anything on this side!" stated Skye.

"I'm counting on you!" replied Tracker, with a very wide and confident smile.

Skye didn't like that, and grumbled to his reply. "That should be MY line!" With a short sigh, she added: "I'd like to avoid the worst sunburn of my life in here...!"

"Let's hurry!" Marshall ended the conversation.

* * *

Despite his clumsy and nervous looks, Marshall was actually trained to become a firefighter dog since he had six months old. So he had a bunch of knowledge about stuff like incinerators. Plus, he could almost perfectly count the time that had elapsed since a certain moment of time.

So he started counting down, considering that about forty seconds had passed since they stopped talking, they had **31 minutes and 20 seconds**. While he started looking, he wondered for a second why the numbers 23, 24 and 32 seemed to be so important. In spite of that, he kept concentrated seeking a way out.

He noticed that there was a coin on top of a semicircular gauge at the consoles. Marshall mentioned it would most likely be a temperature gauge, since the left side of the semicircle was blue, for cold temperatures, and the right side would be for hot temperatures, displayed in red. The needle was at the middle, which was in a white colored area.

At its right, there was a set of three sliders with one LCD each displaying a letter 'X' in it. Marshall giggled. "It says porn here. You know, triple X..."

The Chihuahua didn't say anything, he just moved the leftmost slider up, changing the first letter to a 'C'. "Hm... I see."

"Aw, you ruined it, Tracker!" Said Marshall in disappointment. The other dog just gave him a disgusted face. He mentioned that the code shouldn't be too far away.

Knocks could be heard from the incinerator door again. Skye was calling them once again. "Guys, it's too dark in here to look around. Can you see if you can make it brighter in here? "

Marshall heard that, and pointed right onto the iron blinds that covered a window over the control panels. "We need to open those to do so." He then noticed the biggest poster that was placed on one of them.

It was a poster containing symbols and their meanings, mostly referred to different types of materials. Some were very familiar to him: Glass, aluminum, polystyrene, metal, bi-metal and paper. There was also another symbol for "Other materials" that included a triangle made up of arrows.

For some reason that panel made him remember of mutt dog he just met. He thought Rocky would be fit for recycling and trashing stuff.

Despite that, he noticed that the symbol with a PVC label on it had been encircled with a red marker pen.

"Tracker!" the spotty dog spoke to the one who was close to the controls. "Try putting the sliders to spell out PVC!" The Dalmatian headed left, towards the cabinet.

Once heard, he set the sliders to their positions. When the third label was placed so that the display on top of it showed up a C on it, a click sound could be heard from both sides of the incinerator. The blinds started moving upwards, letting the light from the control room enter the incinerator.

"Thanks, guys!" said the feminine dog, at the now visible incinerator. "I'll start looking right way!"

Marshall opened the locker door and realized that they still had **26 minutes and 38 seconds**. In it, he found a toolbox with a small screw that kept the lid from being open. Since it was plastic that let him see the contents, he noticed that there was a screwdriver with a cross tip inside, exactly the same type as the screw that kept the box locked. "Damn you Y. The tool to unlock this box _is inside it_."

Tracker was looking at a very strange stand with a strangely shaped hole that suddenly appeared from the floor. It appeared to be, from the red label beside it, the unlocking keyhole for something. Perhaps it could be for unlocking the incinerator door! However, they were lacking a key for it.

While searching for that key, the bilingual dog also noticed a big red button, but it was covered with a metallic grid that was screwed up tight by four slotted screws. He thought it could be a button for stopping the incineration process.

"How are you doing over there, Skye?" asked Marshall while looking at the yellow glassed door.

* * *

"I'm fine, just started looking around this side."

On the other side of the room, Skye had a very disgusting face while looking at the incineration chamber, noticing the stanching smell from the sand. Apparently something was buried inside the huge pile of sand. However, she thought it twice about digging and uncovering whatever junk could be there.

She desperately looked around at the ignition holes that were around the room, wondering how much time was left. She then noticed a screwdriver sitting on one of them, and grabbed it up with her mouth. By looking at the tip, she noticed it was a cross shaped screwdriver.

"Tracker, Marshall!" Called out the Cockapoo. "You guys said you needed a screwdriver?" Just then she noticed a hole close to the incinerator door. She looked up the hole, noticing that it could connect to the other side of the room, but she couldn't climb up.

The other two pups followed her, and found a hidden chute at the left of the door. It could be used to dispose small garbage. However, in spite of all efforts trying to open it, the chute was locked with a combination lock, as hinted by the three dials that were followed by a black lowercase 'g'.

"I don't think I'll be able to pass you the screwdriver even if the chute is open...!" stated Skye, dropping the tool with an 'I give up' look, and started looking around again.

She noticed a small scale on the other side of the room, that was hidden by the previously covering darkness. There was also a thermometer bolted to its right, showing an electronic temperature of about 82ºF on its left side, and 28ºC on its right side. The cap temperature was, indicated on a label at the top of the display, 750ºC, or about 1380ºF. Skye then had an idea.

The Cocker-Poodle mix dog ran towards where she left the screwdriver, caught it up with her teeth like if she were to fetch it, and turn around towards the scale, dropping it on the platform in order to weigh it. The numbers on the scale rolled up a bit until they stopped, displaying "123 grams", which was the weight of the tool. She yelled at the boys again.

"Try inputting '123' at the combination dials!"

On the other side, Marshall was giving a very confused look, tilting his head right. "Wait, are you sure? That looks like a very trivial combination..."

The female dog, now a bit annoyed, insisted. "I know, just do it!"

While Tracker was looking under the control table, Marshall moved his paws in order to input the numbers "1", "2", and "3" respectively on the dials. However, it seemed like the combination was not right, since he tried opening it again and it didn't budge.

"See? It couldn't be that obvious...!" Shouted the spotty dog, started feeling nervous.

According to Marshall's mind clock, in only **14 minutes and 40 seconds** , Skye would be roasted until becoming bacon.

The sky dog then remembered the metal panel that was screwed on the walls. "Oh... Right!" She grabbed the screwdriver, and headed straight close to the panel. She examined the screws, having a cross-shaped hole on their head, exactly like the type of screwdriver she was holding on her mouth. She tried her best unscrewing the four metallic screws, letting the panel fall down the floor, and revealing some white marks.

The marks were picture representations of a screwdriver, and two screws, followed by yet another lowercase "g". Skye deduced that the weight of the screws plus the weight of the screwdriver would result in the combination to open the chute.

She grabbed the four screws by eating them and holding them on her mouth, then she held the screwdriver with the lips using as much strength as she could.

After reaching the metallic platform, she spat the contents in her mouth, falling onto the scale platform. The scale display rolled the numbers a bit faster now, now displaying "187 grams". She then shouted at the male pups again. "Okay, guys, try with one hundred and eighty-seven this time!"

"De acuerdo!" Tracker, who was next to the dials, inputted the code. First "one", then "eight", and lastly "seven". He tried to open the chute, but nothing. "Nada! Keep looking!"

Suddenly, another chime could be heard from the speakers. The female announcer voice was back, reminding the pups about their time limit. "Incineration will begin in... **Exactly 10 minutes**."

* * *

"Shit!" cursed Marshall. "We have to hurry up!" He now started thinking that every second counted!

While Tracker was looking up, he found a plastic box that was tied to a chain. It was being hanged by some sort of hook on the ceiling, making it very hard to look at the contents from inside.

In the meanwhile, Skye was deeply looking at the pictures drawn on the walls. She then tried doing a bit of math: There was _one_ screwdriver and _two_ screws depicted on the wall. The screwdriver weights 123 grams, but the screw doesn't weigh 64 grams. She then noticed she just placed all _four_ screws on the scale. Since the total weight of the four screws would then be 64 grams, and since she needed only two, she had to half the result – so two screws would weigh _32 grams_. Yet that number again.

_"How could I fail at simple math...?"_ she wondered in shame. In any case, she got to the door and knocked the door for the third time.

The face of Marshall showed up. His blue sky eyes seemed so small they almost looked like dots. It was obvious he was despairingly trying to get her out.

She did the math once again. 123 grams from the screwdriver plus 32 grams from two screws, resulted in 155 grams in total, which should definitely be the code. "I think I got it this time. One, five, five".

"Okay. Where are you getting these numbers though?" wondered the small Dalmatian.

"Do you think there's time to answer that question?" quarreled Skye.

She was right. According to Marshall's mind, only **7 minutes and 10 seconds** remained. It seemed so little, yet quite enough...!

Marshall quickly rushed towards the chute and inputted the numbers so it displayed one hundred and fifty-five. It seemed like the third time was the charm, because the door chute was unlocked. Skye screamed "at last!", while Marshall shouted "Yay! We unlocked it!"

There was one problem, though. Skye wasn't able to climb up the chute and escape. Not even pass over the screwdriver to them in order to open up the box. How were they going to be able to open it, then?

"Just give the box to her. Let's see if it fits." That seemed like an amazing idea coming from Tracker. He placed the box onto the chute, and closed the door, with its contents falling down the conduct. "Good! Skye, open that box with the screwdriver."

Obeying the Chihuahua's words, she grabbed the screwdriver with one of her paws and tried to unlock the box, succeeding in the process; almost simultaneously, the chime resonated on both rooms once again, announcing that **only five minutes remained**. It felt like time was speeding up at the most critical moments...

The Cockapoo pup quickly opened it, revealing its contents. A screwdriver with a cross-shaped tip, which was pretty much useless. However, the handle was hexagonal, and not octagonal like the one Skye used to unlock it. There also was a hammer, a cross valve key, a meter ruler, some pliers, a gas bottle, and a lighter. Upon taking all the tools off, a note that was hidden under them was revealed, reading out "Max out the needle!", with some pictures of fire.

"Could this mean...?" Skye wondered, looking at the thermometer. She run as fast as she could after she threw the lighter the closest she could to the scale and the thermal gauging tube and grabbing the red gas bottle with her teeth.

She opened the lid from the lighter and spun the wheel. A small spark lit the air, creating a small flame that slowly grew a bit, and remained stable even if the pup was holding the lighter with shaking paws. She gently placed the now lit lighter on the floor, in front of the thermometer, which red meter grew a bit higher, reaching 105ºF / 41ºC. After shaking the can a bit, she carefully sprayed the gas right behind the flame.

This caused a reaction that made the gas burn up, causing a very huge and shiny flame that lasted for quite a while, because Skye was holding the gas spraying. The flame slowly heated up the thermometer, but it seemed like forever to get to the cap temperature. "Come on, thermometer! I don't want to die grilled up!" said Skye in despair.

* * *

At the other side, Marshall gazed the thermometer gauge on the control table and noticed the needle was moving slowly towards the right. "Hey, Skye, you okay!?"

While still holding the flame, she replied. "Well, I'm not liver bacon yet... Did something happen?"

"The needle on the thermometer here is shooting up! Is it getting hot in there!?"

"No, I'm fine. So I was right: They ARE connected." Hopefully, there was still some enough time when the thermometer finally caught the cap temperature.

Almost as if it were in a sequence, when that happened, the coin from the control table's thermometer came off. It was just a single half a penny coin, but Tracker grabbed it with an idea that was on his mind quite a long time ago. "I'll take this." And putted on his tongue.

He went straight onto the grating that was keeping the button from being able to be pushed, and used his left paw to untighten the flat screws with the coin he just got. The cover came off quite easily, and he didn't waste time on pressing, that, huge, red, button.

Suddenly, a small panel from the floor opened up and something very strange and ominous appeared from it. It seemed like some sort of support with golden paw cuffs. Marshall recoiled a bit after seeing it appear, and Tracker had a very disgusted look on his mouth, closing his eyes quite forcefully.

"We should try and get on that... Thing." Said the Dalmatian very nervous, sweating like if he were to be a pig.

"Wha-? Hey, don't be hasty, Marshall!" Objected Tracker, restraining the Chihuahua dog softly. However, the firefighter dog broke free quite easily, getting in position.

In spite of the Dalmatian's presence, the strange contraction remained motionless. "...Nothing's happening", remarked the spotty dog.

"It looks harmless, but... Why is it here, though?" He examined the cuffs on the strange device. "Hm... It looks a bit too big for you, somehow."

"Try it, then...!" insisted Marshall, with a very gentle blush on his face. "You're bigger than me."

"Eh... Sure." Marshall got off the contraption, followed by Tracker geting on it, basically switching places. However, this time, the sinister looking device automatically closed the cuffs, restraining the dog. "Uh."

"WHAT!?" Marshall fell down the floor, with a very shocked look in his eyes, glaring at the now cuffed Chihuahua.

"Ay, ay, ay! I can't move!"

The announcer gave another sudden warning, with a now even louder chime. "Incineration in... _**Two minutes and thirty seconds**_."

Skye shouted from the other side of the incinerator door. "What!? Hey, Marshall, Tracker! What the hell is going on there!?"

"We tripped something! I'm restrained, but Marshall is fine!" replied Tracker.

"What did you just say!?"

A sudden loud clank could be heard from the control side of the incinerator, just beside the locker. "Wha? Hey, Marshall! Check the box that just fell down!"

Marshall nodded, while looking to his back. He very quickly rushed to the box. It was a plastic box, just like the toolbox, but it was tied to an iron chain and the lock that prevented it from opening had a hole with six sides on it, not a screw. Also, the content was very different: A gun. It was very unclear what kind of gun, but it was a weapon. A deadly weapon. Marshall bit his lip, despite being very nervous and doubting that would serve for something. "Fuck, damn it! I can't open it! It has this weird stupid... Hexagon hole!"

Skye heard that, and felt her processing speed multiplied due to the crisis they were in. It felt impossible to believe that only thirty seconds had elapsed since the announcement, but despite that, she yelled at Marshall. "Hey, give me the box! _I_ can open it!"

"But if I give it to you, we won't be able to get it!" Objected Marshall once again.

"If you keep the chain on your side, you'll be able to pull it back up once I open it!" Corrected Skye, crying loudly.

"O-okay! Here goes!" Obeying what the Cockapoo said, he held the chains onto his mouth, while opening the chute and dropping the gun box. Just as the female dog said, the box was accessible to her, but the male puppy would be able to bring it back up.

Skye rushed to the hole, grabbing the screwdriver she got from the toolbox, holding it from the tip. Upon reaching the box, she slammed the handle of the screwdriver onto the hole, making it a perfect fit. This unlocked the box.

Out of yearning curiosity, she opened the box and touched the weapon that was within it.

That was when something flashed through her head. It was very brief, but the sounds she just remembered deeply resonated.

> _"*giggle* Hanging out with you is fun! Especially on a rainy day! I looooove rain!"_
> 
> _"I love it too! It feels fresh, like if I was free to do anything I want!"_
> 
> _"Anything you want? Like what?"_
> 
> _"Like, getting messy. The mud is so nice when you have rain washing down your fur!"_
> 
> _"Wow, you're such a dirty pup. *giggle*"_
> 
> _"Don't you feel the same, Skye? Like you were free to do anything you'd like?"_
> 
> _"Yeah, I think so...! Hey, why don't we go into that alley? I love adventures!"_
> 
> _"Whaaa? Really? It looks dark and dangerous..."_
> 
> _"Let's do it, and I'll bath with you in mud! Deal?"_
> 
> _"...Okay. Deal! Let's go!"_
> 
> _"Yay! I love adventures!"_
> 
> _"Wait up! Oh... Thank goodness my owner is talking to someone else..."_
> 
> _"Hey, careful! Ow!_
> 
> _"Owwwwww..."_
> 
> _"You run way too fast."_
> 
> _"Shh. I hear something."_
> 
> _"...Where?"_
> 
> _"Over here. Get behind this box, hurry!"_
> 
> _"Whoa..."_
> 
> _"I wonder what are they talking about?"_
> 
> _"I don't know... But that dog looks like... Wait, no... Does she? Is she... Mom...!?"_
> 
> _"Woaaah! Ugh!"_
> 
> _"Agh, agh...! Oh, no... Run, run, run!"_
> 
> _"What...!?"_
> 
> _"Just do it! We need to go NOW!"_
> 
> _"Okay! Let's get out then!"_
> 
> _"You pups aren't going ANYWHERE!"_
> 
> _BANG!_
> 
> _"AUGH!"_
> 
> _"Oh, no! No...! Not him... Ah... Ah...! I-I have to run away or I'll... I have to escape!"_
> 
> _"Damn you, fucking pup... I'll get you when I next find you!"_
> 
> _"*sob* ...No way... There's no way this happened..."_

Of course! How could _she_ have forgotten that day? The day she lost her best friend! Could she just let those horrible memories go...? Somehow, touching that gun... Made her remember what happened. Made her remember what happened to her friend. The one and only friend. Her hypothesis was right; it could be possible that the same day that one little puppy got severely wounded was the same day her best friend got shot. A man would later find him and tried to save him... But a dog killed the man.

She thought of it for just one second. The dog never reached the hospital... So eventually, the puppy died... She had killed the dog. She killed his friend. She killed his best friend by taking him somewhere very dangerous! No matter what else had happened to him, she was the one who started everything! All this madness, about the dog who was shot... All those nine people who died in that ... _She killed those nine people_!

She dropped the gun on the box and closed it forcefully. Her personality changed drastically in just that single second. She was a monster. And there was one chance to stop her being a monster. She had to kill herself. But not just by shooting herself. She had to erase her own existence completely. She had to burn. Burn into ashes. And never come up again as herself. She had to pay for the crimes. She didn't deserve living anymore.

"...You can pull the box now..." Whispered loudly the now in a very deep depression puppy. She looked at how the box was being pulled by Marshall, who heard her voice.

"Good!" Said Marshall, grabbing the gun with his mouth. Apparently, the gun didn't make any effect on him. "Let's see... I knew it! The tip is just like the unlock hole!"

The Dalmatian sprinted towards the unlocking device, and slammed the tip of the gun towards the unlock hole.

"Please... Fit!" It was a perfect fit.

However... Some sort of strange mechanism made a lid open up, causing the revolver to casually point directly toward Tracker's head.

What the hell was going on...?

* * *

"It appears the preparations are complete."

The announcer voice spoke up again. However, this time it wasn't a female voice. Rather, it was very distorted and ominous.

"The incineration startup has been paused. When I finish speaking, the incineration will take 32 seconds to complete its startup sequence. But first... I will tell you a more detailed story of the past."

"That fucking Y..." cursed Marshall, calming down quite a bit, now that they had a little bit of time to rest.

"Twenty-three days ago, a man had called a taxi because he had an extreme urgency. However, the man never showed up, because he would end up being murdered minutes later. The taxi who came to carry him picked up someone else instead. It was a vet surgeon who was going to the hospital in order to assist on a critical operation on a small pup.  
On their way, they bumped onto a small pup, although they didn't kill him. The vet carried the puppy along the ride and hurried to the hospital. He decided to treat him first, thinking the other pup could handle waiting a bit.  
He didn't, and the pup died waiting for his critical operation. Because of his negligence, when the vet returned back home, he felt so down that he killed himself, along with other five people, by starting a fire at his apartment.  
Along the five people who had died, the building had collapsed, and two pups were left orphan.  
If only that man who called the taxi hadn't been killed... None of this would have happened. But then... Why had he been killed? He was carrying a dog that happened to be a witness of something truly horrible. That dog... Was badly injured. Isn't life simply so unfair? That simple dog had caused the death of so many people..."

_"...No!"_ shouted Skye on her mind. _"I did it! I did all this...!"_

There was a short silence, but the announcer voice came up again. "Now then, to explain the rules: It should be clear that the revolver is set up beside the cuff restraints right now. It contains six rounds, three live, three blank, though they are randomized within the chamber."  
Marshall gulped while hearing the rules. "Pull the trigger, and the odds a live round will fire from the gun, killing Tracker in the process, are six to three, or 50%. And the door to the incinerator... Will automatically open and halt the incineration process the moment it detects the sound of the revolver's discharge. No matter what type of bullet is fired."

"No..." Said Marshall, gulping once again.

"What will you do? Pull the trigger? Or refrain? Marshall... Both of their lives rest upon your decision."

* * *

"Incineration in... _**Thirty seconds**_." This time, the female announcer was back once again. It was starting to get pretty annoying.

"Marshall, there's no time. _Pull the trigger_! Dispara!" shouted Tracker with a desperate look on his eyes, darting at the Dalmatian.

"Huh...?" Marshall couldn't decide. He was stuck on deciding something.

"It's the best option! If you don't, I'll obviously survive, but Skye will get burnt to death. It's 100% chance and 0% chance of surviving for each in that situation! If you do it, she'll be able to escape, and I'll have a chance of surviving too. You're choosing between 100% and 0% and 100% and 50%. It's very obvious!" Explained Tracker as fast as he could.

Skye hated that plan so much she shouted in complete despair. "How dare... How dare you not even consider EVERYONE ELSE'S FEELINGS, Tracker!? What if it's a live bullet!? Do you want Marshall to _murder_ you!?"

"But if I don't do it, you'll...!" Objected Marshall.

"Don't worry about me." Skye turned to her back. Marshall could see she had been crying quite a lot.

"But..."

"Do you want to save both of us, Marshall? There's only one way then!" Time somehow felt running very, very slow.

"To pull... the trigger..." Marshall was getting into position. If he had to shoot, he'd need to get close so that he could do it on time. But he was still doubting.

" _MARSHALL, NO_!"

The quarrelling was suddenly stopped by the announcement. "Incineration begins in ten seconds. 10... 9..."

He had eight seconds to think! What would he do!? If he **pulled the trigger** , **he'd definitely save Skye**. But there was also a **50% chance of killing Tracker**. But for some reason, **Skye doesn't want that to happen**. _**He doesn't know why**_.

But if he **didn't** , he would definitely save Tracker, but **he would definitely kill Skye**...

**Would he** **pull the trigger** **, or** **refuse to do so** **?**

...It was pretty obvious what he was going to do. He will...

* * *

**STATUS  
** (According to Team M's perspective)

**Team M:  
** Marshall (ALIVE), Skye (RISKY), Tracker (RISKY)

**Team R:  
** Rocky (?), Zuma (?), Robo (?)

**Team C:  
** Chase (?), Rubble (?), Everest (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but in this work you won't be able to make any choices. But "maybe" in the future, I'll let you choose.


	4. Return to Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for another group chapter! All parts will be updated simultaneously.
> 
> I've also made a few pictures, one for each part of the story. Who knows, maybe I'll continue making them!

**[M/R/C] RETURN TO EARTH [4]**

A loud gunshot broke the silence. It felt like the banging sound echoed the room for ages. The announcer voice followed suit.

"Incinerator door... Is open. Incineration process... Terminated."

Skye opened the door with a careless force. She didn't have a crazy, or desperate look. Instead, she seemed to look sad, or rather, disappointed. She sighed of relief when she looked at Tracker and Marshall.

"Tracker... Tracker!" She quickly approached the male pair and grabbed the Chihuahua's head with her front paws. "Hey... You alright!? Are you hurt?"

"Ay..." Tracker whined of hurt. "Mis orejas..."

"Huh?" Marshall asked in confusion. The other male dog didn't take time to respond.

"My ears really hurt... They're killing me." He jerked his ears, as he wasn't able to move his legs at all. "That might've ruptured my eardrum..."

Soon after, the shackles of the mysterious restraint contraption fell off, making Skye give out another sigh of relief.

Marshall didn't say anything after that confused "Huh?". He couldn't believe he pulled the trigger. His head was crazy, thinking for a reason why did he do that. Was he because he preferred Skye over Tracker? Or was it because the grouped odds were better if he did so? He never considered Skye's feelings, and he knew that a storm of angry questions from the Cockapoo were going to be shot at him.

But instead, they walked off the incineration room through the blast door that had already been unlocked. Skye simply twisted the wheel and opened it. Now they were walking through a hallway with a similar look to the one that led to the incinerator room. It was then when she threw the question at the Dalmatian.

"What the hell were you thinking, Marshall!? Why did you pull that trigger?" She went into angry mode again. But the spotty dog didn't utter a word. Because he still didn't have a proper reason to explain. "We got lucky that it was a blank, but if it had been live, then Tracker -"

"Hey, it's alright. Todo ha ido bien." Interrupted the bilingual dog, in an intent to calm her down.

"There's no way I'll accept that the end justified the means!" Uttered the Cockapoo, punching a wall with one of her front paws. "Listen, it was Marshall's decision! It was his choice to pull that freaking trigger! Which means that she didn't care about the 50% chance you'd die!"

"Entonces, what are you going with this? Ha sido para salvarte. And that's what he did. You should even probably thank him."

Skye sighed once more, but this time, out of frustration. "Tch. I didn't ask for any help! I just couldn't..."

"Couldn't... What?" The Dalmatian broke his silence, which caused the Cockapoo to turn silent for a few seconds.

"Nevermind. We should continue moving." After that line, she ran off the hallway.

"H-hey!" Said Tracker, stopping for a few seconds, and then proceeded to move along her. "Espera!"

Marshall followed suit, as he didn't want to be alone. Tracker had a very concerned look in his eyes, whilst Skye's were very fired up, like if she was bestowing a large amount of rage on her eyes.

They eventually reached a series of wooden doors with golden plaques on them. The ones with the names "Recreation Room", "Library" and "VR Room" weren't opening, but the one with the plaque named "Sanitation Room" did.

Upon crossing the wooden doorway, they found a very packed up tight room full of sanitation related objects: A bunch of vents and pipes circulating around the room, and a row of showers, which seemed not operational.

The only thing that seemed out of place was an old television screen that seemed to be unplugged. "Ya me encargo", said Tracker as he pulled the plug to a power socket close to the cabinet that was sitting on. Marshall examined the cupboards below the cabinet, but there was nothing on it.

* * *

When Tracker plugged in the TV, it turned on and a video feed played automatically. A familiar evil figure appeared out of a sudden.

"It seems the entire team has cleared the incinerator room." Y's voice resonated into the pup's ears. "Congratulations for your successful escape. How are you feeling?"

"You bastard! What do you want from us now!?" Exclaimed the Dalmatian upon seeing the humanoid face.

"Please, do remember that these are pre-recorded footage. I will not be able to provide you answers to your questions. With that clear, I must say that this is not the outcome I expected. Remember that the X Door will not open unless six of you die." The trio stayed silent, as they continue hearing Y's explanation. "You must be dying to know whatever happened to the other pups. So, I will provide you a light to that question."

A noisy static footage suddenly appeared on the screen, and after a while, a camera feed was being displayed. The heads-up display showed the location of the video camera on the facility: "SECTION D / -45 meters / Sewers". Three pups were in the shot. They looked like a chocolate Labrador, an artificial looking puppy, and a dog whose breed was hard to identify.

"I'll grab two of these! I might be able to light this up..." Said the mix-breed dog, grabbing some rubble stones and approaching what it looked like a coil fuse. A small spark caused by the contact of the stones lit the fuse, and the frozen pipe that was right above it started melting.

An announcer's voice cued a few seconds later: "Gas current has reached sufficient temperature. Incineration process will begin now according to the protocol."

The three pups were shocked. Tracker yelled out of confusion. "Qué?! No puede ser!" Tracker couldn't believe what did he saw.

But it only lasted for an instant, because the footage got cut with another static footage, followed by a footage that seemed familiar to them. The HUD displayed: "SECTION A / -30 meters / Incinerator". The pups gazed their past selves performing the actions that they were doing moments ago. Tracker was within the restraint seat, Skye was trapped within the incinerator, and Marshall was holding the gun pointing directly at Tracker's head. The sinister Y's announcement voice echoed soon after.

"Pull the trigger-" The Chihuahua noticed that something happened to the audio, like if it was edited in purpose. "-And the door to the incinerator... Will automatically open and halt the incineration process the moment it detects the sound of the revolver's discharge."

Another audio pop was detected by the Mexican breed's ears, and a gunshot followed. Suddenly, another static clip cut the footage. Tracker was confused. "What? It didn't even bother to mention the odds!"

The video footage didn't end there, as another clip was displayed with the HUD "SECTION A / -45 meters / EDC ". This time, it was a cylindrical shaped room, with various piles of black dust, and three dogs: A bulldog, a German Shepherd, and a Husky.

The female announcement voice from before cued once again: "Incineration process has been terminated. The exhaustion valves will open now."

Marshall cued the next line in shock. "No... No way..."

The video footage made another static cut for about half a second, and displayed the same room, only a few moments later. The trio were knocked out, close to the door that was opening besides them. The clip made a final noisy transition before showcasing once again the scary figure of Y.

"As you can see, your actions have endangered the lives of others." Said Y in a lower tone. "So, I will give you a chance to bring justice to those who have tried to kill you. Whether if they have succeeded, or not."

Marshall barked in anger. "Bastard! We didn't... We didn't kill anyone!", whilst Skye silently looked down. She seemed very depressed, like if the weight of guiltiness crushed her moral state. Tracker simply continued looking at the screen attentive.

The screen switched to a window displaying two options. The upper one displayed "Team R", while the lower one displayed "Team C".

"The team names of your newfound enemies should be displayed on the touchscreen monitor." Explained Y. "Choose the team you've decided to... Eliminate. Each team gets one vote. The leader must submit it for the group. You have 23 minutes to send the vote; any team that hasn't voted before the time limit is up shall be penalized two votes. The group with two or more votes will lose, which means that every member of that team... Will be penalized with the injection." The sinister person reiterated the situation by mentioning the following: "Of course, if a pup who is already dead is penalized, the injection will be pointless."

Nobody said anything, as every pup were either completely submerged in a moral dilemma, or shocked by the feeling that they had to try and kill somebody... Again. "Without further ado, let us begin."

* * *

There was almost no room for doubt between the two male dogs about which team should they vote, but not for the female pup.

"Team R, right? Esos malditos tried to kill us!" Uttered the Spanish speaker dog. The Dalmatian nodded to his proposition and approached the screen. But...

"Wait." The Cockapoo pushed forward and stood between the male dogs and the touchscreen. "Don't you think it's a little too soon to vote for Team R?''

"Are you really thinking on voting for Team C, Skye?" Refuted the spotty dog, trying to make a way through the female dog. "Move!"

"Don't be selfish! Team C might think that we could try to kill them as well. The video was clearly edited: I'm pretty sure the other teams think we killed Tracker to save you!"

"That doesn't change the fact that we all saw Team R trying to kill us." Suggested Tracker.

"Exactly! Team C might think that the other teams are trying to kill them. Which means they have no idea which team to vote for." That line of thought seemed right to both male pups, but they had lots of arguments to back up with.

"If we vote for Team C, it's very likely that we might end up killing them." Argued Marshall with a howl.

"Listen, Marshall. If we vote for Team C, that leaves out four possibilities:"

_1\. Team R votes for **Team M** , and Team C votes for **Team R** .  Nobody is executed._  
_2\. Team R votes for **Team M** , and Team C votes for **Team M** .  Team M is executed._  
_3\. Team R votes for **Team C** , and Team C votes for **Team R** .  Team C is executed._  
_4\. Team R votes for **Team C** , and Team C votes for **Team M** .  Team C is executed._

"Out of those possibilities, which one seems most likely?" The Cockapoo asked a tricky question.

Tracker's eyes rolled out for a couple seconds, while Marshall looked up, trying to think. "Bueno, Team R will probably vote for us. I mean, they tried to kill us once." Supposed the Chihuahua.

"This means that either we die, or nobody does. That depends on Team C's vote. But what if we had voted for Team R? The possibilities are like this..."

_1\. Team R votes for **Team M** , and Team C votes for **Team R** .  Team R is executed._  
_2\. Team R votes for **Team M** , and Team C votes for **Team M** .  Team M is executed._  
_3\. Team R votes for **Team C** , and Team C votes for **Team R** .  Team R is executed._  
_4\. Team R votes for **Team C** , and Team C votes for **Team M** .  Nobody is executed._

"Since Team R is probably going to vote for us, it's impossible we get a chance for everyone to survive."

Skye's logic made sense. But Tracker wouldn't let that slide. "Aren't you considering that we probably could've killed Team C? Voting for Team C would be pointless!" The Chihuahua clenched his teeth and growled. "And even if we didn't, we put their lives in danger. Do you think it's right to kill someone who didn't do anything wrong?"

The two pups started barking nonsensical words as their language turned dirtier. The female one had desperate feelings hidden by her angry emotions. She did not want to kill any more people. Even if it meant the risk of losing Team C, she would try everything to keep everyone alive.

The male bicolor dog, on the other hand, was against that idea. Simply thinking that destroying three innocent lives was "muy injusto", simply very unfair. And he'd never forgive himself that action.

Suddenly the barking and growling turned into fighting, as Tracker pounced Skye, the latter swiftly avoiding the attack, followed by the Cockapoo biting the Chihuahua's tail. Stunned by the violence of their attacks, Marshall couldn't do anything but watch the two puppies confront in not just a moral battle, but a physical one. His legs were trembling, and started panting heavily out of nervousness. The spotty dog's tail went down between his back paws and started whimpering. He wanted them to stop fighting, after all, it was the blue-eyed Dalmatian who had to cast the vote.

The struggle continued, with the Cockapoo being rolled over by the stronger Chihuahua, who pressed his paws against Skye's belly in a signal of dominance. In a defensive response, Skye started shaking her paws to confuse his attacker.

" _Oh, no. I have to stop them, before they start trying to kill each other..._ " Thought Marshall, took a deep breath, and tried to liberate his nervousness. "STOP!" Marshall, now calm and collected, and charged onto Tracker, tackling him out of the way and hitting the wooden door. "Seriously pups, you must stop all this quarreling."

"Then choose!" Said both pups in unison. "There's no time left!"

Confused, Marshall looked at his bracelet out of instinct. He noticed that a countdown had started and was now being shown on the display. Only 2 minutes and 3 seconds remained on the clock. "Whoa! Damn!" Marshall quickly got up, and turned to the touchscreen device, without tripping with Skye out of the hurry and falling to the floor. "Argh! Ow!"

The black and white spotted dog was now looking at the screen. He had to touch either **"Team R"** or **"Team C"**. It was _his_ decision, after all. Skye and Tracker approached him after a couple seconds of whispering in constant pitch and intonation swings. "Oye, Marshall." Called out Tracker.

"Just wanted to let you that whoever you're casting the vote to, we accept your choice." Skye continued, as if it were almost in sync with the Chihuahua.

The spotty dog simply nodded, lift his paw, and with 1 minute and 32 seconds in the clock, he casted the vote.

As he did, the window in which the two buttons closed, revealing a message.

_Your vote has been recorded._  
_Thank you for your participation._  
 _A reward will be dispensed after the results of the voting._

_Results will be automatically displayed 24 seconds after everyone has voted._

* * *

**STATUS  
** (According to Team M's perspective)

**Team M:  
** Marshall (ALIVE), Skye (ALIVE), Tracker (ALIVE)

**Team R:  
** Rocky (ALIVE?), Zuma (ALIVE?), Robo (ALIVE?)

**Team C:  
** Chase (?), Rubble (?), Everest (?)


End file.
